1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hat, and more particularly to a hat having one or more flaps foldable relative to the crown, for such as decorative purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hats comprise a crown, and a shade provided or attached to the front portion of the crown for sun shading purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,867 to Mahlmann discloses one of the typical hats and includes a folding eyeshade attached to the front portion of the crown for sun shading purposes.
Normally, the crowns of the hats includes an integral structure having no foldable flaps provided thereon.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hats.